


Confession

by someweirdfrostpuddingshipper99



Series: Frostpudding~ [4]
Category: British Actor RPF, Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Confession, Fluff, In Love, Kissing, M/M, Romance, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:39:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someweirdfrostpuddingshipper99/pseuds/someweirdfrostpuddingshipper99
Summary: Tom finally confesses his feelings to the villain he plays.





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> GREETINGS! I am now back with another fanfic, and it’s all about confession and how these two feel about each other! Oh, and please read “Just Call Me Tom, Please” before reading this so you’ll understand. Enjoy!

Ever since Tom asked the god that  _question_ _,_ on why he has always called him ‘Thomas’, he began to understand why it was special to him... and also...  _that hand kiss, and... that hug. Oh, that hug felt rather intimate..._

Tom has noticed the way he’s been acting around Loki; blushing lightly everytime he sees him, hugging him when he has to go somewhere, (like working at the Villain Pub) gazing dreamily at him, and especially wondering when he returns from work. Though Tom is very attracted to the opposite sex, something strange about Loki changed his preferences... but this _man_ , was the _only man_ he has feelings for and fallen in love with,  _he obviously looks so much like him._ Loki isn’t just another man from another realm, he is _... another part of Tom, a darker, evil, manipulative version._ But very charming (though Tom is charming himself) and more self-controlled. There are many other things the actor has thought of, such as the reasons behind all of Loki’s brutal actions, and why he became such a charismatic villain. Tom opens his eyes immediately, trying to remember what he dreamed of. 

 _Damn, another dream about Loki..._ he muses, smiling softly. Dreams about the god also made him swoon, and fall in love with him even more, usually making him more happier throughout the day. When cooking, he blasts love-songs and sings along cheerfully, while he dances around the kitchen like a field of flowers. Tom quietly chuckles at the previous memories, but all of these thoughts... he needed to do something about it.  _He is so in love with Loki... even more than his fans. He wants him. He wants to nurture him with love. He-_

“I... think I  _love him...”_ Tom murmurs to himself, still smiling.  _Gosh, I have to tell him all about this, today..._ he thought as he got up from his bed. Confessing wasn’t hard for him, he has done it a few times and got lots of positive reactions, he is fully confident that  _Loki will react the same._

 _I wonder, does he also want me?... He’s always staring intently at me whenever we talk... oh, his eyes... they’re so gorgeous... never thought my own face can be that handsome..._ Tom thought, swooning over Loki’s handsome face. 

The god usually works at the Pub for three to six hours, always around ten or eleven o’ clock. But today, he was allowed to go early. Phew. It’s great that Tom didn’t have to wait for three-six hours until Loki comes back, just to tell how he felt about him. 

 _He’s probably coming back after eight-thirty this morning... Oh no, he’s almost here, just twenty minutes left! Gosh, Tom... You need to leave him a little note!_ He thought again, slurping the last bit of coffee as he stood up. Opening the cabinet, he takes one sheet of paper and tore it to a perfect small-size. 

 _“Have a seat on the couch, I will meet you there pretty soon. Please and Thank You. - Thomas.”_ He wrote, reluctantly writing his full first name at the end.

_________________________________

A faint green light suddenly appears in front of the door, faint enough to not attract anyone’s attention. The green light revealed a very tall man, the same height and face like Tom, but more pale, he had deep green-blue eyes that fangirls adore, complicated-looking armour, and long black hair that was slicked-back, neatly spiked at the ends. He also had a cheesy smirk on his face, embodying egocentric and arrogant energy. 

The man unlocks the door with magic, and goes into the kitchen, expecting Tom to be there, but his absence left him surprised. “Thomas? I’m back,” Loki calls looking around the kitchen. “Are you here?” Spotting the note on the fridge, he grabs it and scanned it. “Have a seat on the couch... hmm, interesting.” He smirks, and he leaves the note and made his way to the couch, waiting for Tom’s arrival.

Meanwhile, Tom mustered up the courage to talk with Loki without being bashful, but he knows he is going to succeed and  _finally become his lover. The one who will nurture him with love._

“I can do this. I know he would feel the same like I do...” he said to himself, taking a few deep breaths, he fixes his tie (he didn’t wear a tie just to look formal, he just wanted too) and smoothed his hair. With one last look at the mirror, Tom made his way to the couch. His heart beat became gradually  faster with every step he took, he was pretty nervous but decided to put his best smile on, hoping that relaxes him a bit. Hearing the mortal’s footsteps, Loki eagerly drew his attention to Tom, and smirked at him.

Ah, the way he smirked... making Tom blush madly, but he didn’t care, he wanted the villain to analyze his behaviour around him. “Oh Loki, you’re here,” Tom said, sitting beside him. “Haha... yes. I have read your note, so what brings you here? D-do you want to ask me something?” The god asks, staring deeply at Tom’s eyes, as the other forces himself to return the gaze, without getting all shy.

 “W-well... I, um... ,” 

Loki raises an eyebrow. 

“I-uh, just want to-, uh...! I can’t even do this!” Tom cries, turning his gaze away from him.

“What? What can’t you do?” Loki questions. 

Tom takes a few deep breaths to relax, and finally had courage to talk to him. “Ah... you know, how you make me feel, Loki?” He said, a bit more confident. “I-, there is something about you... that uh...” 

“Yes, go on,” The god commanded. Tom smiles at him, blushing madly again. “Phew, ah, alright... you know how you clarified on why you loved calling me ‘Thomas’? I’ve begun to understand why... it’s... special to you...” 

“Hmm, yes... want to know why it’s special? Because... I am the only one who knows you well enough... even _you_  seem to agree. You’ve agreed that I’m  _your god, and your master... is that right?_ Loki purrs, smirking at him while he stared lustfully at Tom. 

 _Ooh gosh, that stare and voice... god, he’s so handsome..._ the mortal muses at the swooning thought. “Yes...” Tom replies breathlessly, as he gazes dreamily at him, then he suddenly goes back to his senses, focusing on his words. “And also... that hug you gave me... it was so...  _intimate._ Gosh, it made me  _feel things_ that I shouldn’t feel... I always, always prefer women, I am not a bisexual or a gay man... but... there’s something about you that made me...” 

Tom pauses.  _Go on, Tom, just tell Loki that you’re so madly in love with him!_ He thought to himself. 

“Loki... I am  _so in love... with you.”_ Tom finally tells, relieved that it’s gone from his mind. The god just stared in shock, then he smiled and blushed. “Oh, now that’s want you wanted to tell? You’re in love...  _with me?_ I-“ 

“Y-yes Loki! I... I’m so  _madly_ in love with you! I’ve been paying attention to my behaviour around you. My heart beats fast whenever I see you, I blush, I stare into your gorgeous blue-green eyes whenever you talk, I sing love-songs out loud when I’m in the kitchen... I could go on-and-on but... that is how I feel about you... Loki...” Tom confesses with emotion, as he searches for the other’s hands without breaking eye-contact.

A short pause fills the room then eventually, Loki’s hands navigated Tom’s own hands and clutches them lovingly, the touch surprising him. His heart flutters and feels himself getting lost in the god’s warmth. “Thomas... I... never thought someone would  _feel that way_ for... me.” Loki says in a quiet voice. 

“Look, I understand why you’ve done those things before. I understand what has happened to you and what you’ve becomed. You  _need love. You deserve to be loved..._ ” The actor croons, looking deeply into Loki’s blue-green eyes, feeling totally lost in them all over again.

“Is that so? Then what do you love about me then, Thomas?” The god asks, with a smirk. 

“Loki, Loki, Loki... I  _love almost everything about you._ Your charm, your elegance...  _your arrogance and villainy and all of your flaws..._ _Your handsome face, and cute smirk... oh, your sex-appeal, your gorgeous baby_ _-blue/emerald green eyes... and so many more.”_ He says, gazing ever-so dreamily at him. “And... would you  _love to be mine?”_

The god stares at him, more shocked than last time.  _I always knew you are going to be truly mine... I want you too..._ Loki muses, smirking again. 

“Ohh, Thomas... _I_ have no interest in _being yours..._ although... I’d love you to be  _all mine.”_ The god said darkly and lustfully. 

Tom felt so ecstatic. He knew Loki  _desires him_ so much as well, it is so obvious in the way he stared, the way he talks...  _especially the tone in his voice._

“Loki, gosh, I would  _love_ to be yours! I’ve always thought you wanted me as well!” The actor cries happily, squeezing Loki’s hands tightly. 

“Very true, yes. The first time I’ve saw you, I was already so _interested in you_. I thought of  _making you mine, by visiting you everyday, charming you with my presence, until you shared mutual feelings..._ and I am so overjoyed that it  _worked._ ” The god told in a purring voice, as he lifted both of Tom’s hands up to his soft lips.

Loki places a kiss on each hand, while a swooning Tom sighs and enjoys his sweet gesture. “You missed that, didn’t you?” The god smirks, gently stroking Tom’s hands with his thumbs.

“Ah, yes I do...” he sighs. “Gosh, you’re so sweet, it is so cute,” 

“Hah, really?” 

“No, no, no, Loki... you’re very, very adorable!” Tom chuckles, cupping the other’s cheek softly, as he now felt comfortable touching him. 

The god smiles at him, loving Tom’s gentle caress against his cheeks, desperate for that  _warm touch_ ever since.  _Ahh... that face again. He is so cute!_ The actor thinks to himself smiling at him back, and then, Tom slowly closes the distance between them, by placing a shy kiss on the god’s lips.  _Gosh, he tastes sweet..._

Loki smirks as Tom parts away immediately and bashfully, already hungry for his taste. “I better taste you more properly...” he purrs, grabbing Tom’s waist and pulling him close to his lips eagerly.

And they kissed with _such fiery passion_ ,  tongues slipping in gently to explore each other’s wonderful taste. The two men both moaned softly into the kiss, closing their eyes to savour this moment, _their first kiss._ Tom laces his arms around Loki, excited to hold him again, as the god slowly pushed themselves down to the couch, deepening their kiss, he then surprises Tom by placing sweet, delicate kisses on his neck as he moans Loki’s name contentedly.  _God, his kisses are so good..._ He swoons, gently snaking his fingers through Loki’s hair. 

Finally, they part away, incredibly slow, taking their time to catch their breath. “Ah, Loki... you kiss  _so good._ ” Tom sighs, caressing his cheeks once again. “No one _has ever kissed me_ liked  _that_ before... except  _for you.”_

Loki chuckles. “Well, no one has ever kissed  _so deeply just like you._ I am so glad that  _you’re mine... mine to keep, mine to bed...”_ growling so seductively, making Tom swoon all over again. “Oh, and I can tell that you’re  _going to enjoy it... your handsome face tells the truth, my Pet...”_

“No, darling, you are far-more handsomer than I am,” Tom refuses, also glad to  _finally_ address him like a lover.

“Oh, you’re so sweet... and  _soft,_ Thomas. One of your  _many endearing qualities._ ” Loki murmurs, tracing the mortal’s bottom lip tenderly. “I’m very glad that I can now finally  _kiss you everytime... whenever I want to.”_

“Ah, Loki... so do I, so do I...” The mortal says, gently pulling his new lover down to kiss him lovingly again. And they kiss again, glad that they belong to each other, glad that they can share their time with one another...  _glad that they can touch one another..._

_Glad that he can nurture him with love and care..._

“I love you...”  Loki sighs, parting away.

“I love you too...”  Tom sighs back, as he gently strokes his hair. “I have  _always_ loved you...”

“And I have  _always wanted you...”_  the god croons against his ear. 

“Oh, Loki...  _you’re so cute.”_

 

_To be continued..._

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Here are some memes if you’d like!

_[Ummm](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/24/26/00/2426006f964b4795a9a47e04eb79b9f5.jpg) _

[Some meme](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/a8/ba/65/a8ba65ad05ab1125ea96dc00618e1601.jpg) 

[Moar memes](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/43/68/84/436884f058090532308e9b200da215df.jpg)

[Cool magazine](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/0a/8d/3e/0a8d3e14c0afda0d7758ccf504638ca0.jpg)

[Colgate](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/77/ee/e1/77eee1da3aeef4f3c1e4d024b2310b3b.gif)

[A Loki Meme as usual](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/79/42/99/794299cbd9e2059f670ac23e7cd9cbee.jpg)

[ANOTHER LOKI MEME](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/de/bb/e3/debbe3e5200882abc9b65fda35b46ba3.jpg)

[Cool stuff](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/58/f4/77/58f4778ea306e0ceecf85982d9c9ef35.png)

**Author's Note:**

> I might edit this a little even though it’s posted. Be on the look out!


End file.
